Saint Valentine's Day
by Neo Aguni
Summary: Saint Valentine's Day my way. No xana but lots of love.JA with minimal UY


I do not Own Code Lyoko

This story is Saint Valentine's Day my way

"This one," Jeremie said pointing into the glass case.

"A fine selection," The seller said, "Do you want it engraved,"

"Yes," He replied, "and can you fit this picture in it?"

The Jeweler looked at the picture, and a little smile appeared on his lips. He nodded and told Jeremie that it would be ready in about 3 hours. Nodding Jeremie left the shop and walked down to the florist.

"Hi," A young girl asked from behind the counter, "How can I help you?"

"I'd like a dozen roses please," He answered,

"Okay," She said, "What color?"

"Four red, four pink and four white," Jeremie said knowingly,

"Must be one special girl," She said as she began to put the bouquet together.

"You have no idea," Jeremie said flushing a deep red color.

"That'll be fifty five dollars," The girl said as she finished wrapping it.

Jeremie wordlessly reached into his pocket and produced a fifty and a five from it. He handed it to the girl who rang up his purchase and gave him the flowers and his receipt. Thanking her for her kindness he left and went to the next stop on his list.

------Later------

After he got the last item he returned to the jeweler who had a small box waiting for him.

"Ah there you are?" He said, "Your total is 150 dollars,"

Jeremie nodded and again retrieved the wad of money in his pocket. He paid the Jeweler in full and in cash. Noticeably the Jeweler was wondering where a kid could get this kind of money.

"I fix computers," He said, "I saved all the money I earned."

"Oh well that explains it," He said giving Jeremie the small wrapped box.

Again he thanked the shop keeper and left this time he was on his way to his dorm. When he arrived on campus he went straight to his dorm. He was about to walk in when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Einstein," Odd said, "Where have you been all day?"

"Out," was all Jeremie would reply with.

"Well Princess has been worried sick about you," He said slyly, "It's not like you to disappear without at least telling her you were going."

"Well I will go see her in a minute," he said,

"Would your little excursion have to do with the fact that tomorrow is Valentines Day?" He asked,

Jeremie blushed when he asked. That was all the answer that Odd needed.

"Man and I thought Ulrich was Romeo," He said,

"Odd will you shut up," Jeremie said blushing,

"Hi Jeremie," Yumi said walking up to them,

"Ahh just in time," he said, "Odd I will see you later," He said, "Come on Yumi I need your help."

"Ok," He said, "Now don't sweep her off her feet too hard," Odd laughed walking away.

Jeremie blushed as he and Yumi walked into his room.

"Jeremie this is beautiful," Yumi said as she enjoyed the sweet fraguence of the flowers he bought.

"Thanks," he said,

With Yumi's help Jeremie formulated a plan. Tomorrow night Kadic was holding a dance in honor of Valentine's Day. Yumi helped him write out a card for Aelita so that if it was sweet, but clearly from him. Then he showed her all of the gifts that he had bought.

"Geeze Jeremie," Yumi said, "Go overboard a bit did you?"

"The money doesn't matter," Jeremie said, "only her happiness does."

Yumi sighed, "She is so lucky."

"Why do you say that?" Jeremie asked,

"I wish Ulrich could be as sweet as you are," She said,

"Yumi," Jeremie said resting a hand on her shoulder, "Ulrich loves you," He said, "He just doesn't know how to show it," He explained, "Give it time."

"Thanks Jeremie," Yumi said hugging him, "You're a good friend."

"So are you," He replied, "Do you think Aelita will like her presents."

"I know she will," Yumi replied pulling back, "I need to get home good luck Jeremie."

"Thanks Yumi," He replied as he put Aelita's flowers in a vase.

Shortly after Yumi left. Ulrich came storming in having seen her leave his friends dorm.

"What was Yumi doing in here?" Ulrich darn near yelled,

"She was helping me get a surprise together for Aelita," Jeremie said simply,

"Oh," He replied,

"Ulrich," Jeremie said, "I know you love her," he said, "You need to let her know and now," He continued, "Because I think she's losing hope."

"But I," He said,

"Here," Jeremie said giving him 200 dollars, "Go and get her something nice and ask her to the dance."

"Thanks Jeremie," Ulrich replied, "I owe you one."

"No you don't," he said, "Now go on Curfew is in two hours."

Ulrich nodded and left. Then Jim came by announcing that it was two hours to curfew. Jeremie used the time to finish his little package for Aelita. He had a fool proof plan but he'd need help to get it into her room. So he enlisted the services of Jim.

"So can you give me a hand," He asked,

"Sure," He replied, "What time?"

"Six thirty," he replied,

"I'll be here," Jim said as he walked away.

-----The next morning-----

Good to his word Jim arrived and helped Jeremie carry his gifts to Aelita's dorm. When he got inside he took the gifts and placed them inside her room and then he whispered, "See you later," into the sleeping girl's ear. As he shut the door he stole a last glance at Aelita.

-------Later-------

Aelita woke up and felt something warm and fuzzy nuzzling her. She pulled back to note that she was holding a pink teddy bear that had green eyes. She thought that it was just the cutest thing she had ever seen. Then a sweet fragrant scent drifted into her nose she sat up sniffing it up when she beheld the flowers on her desk. Getting up she walked over to them and gave them a big whiff enjoying the smell. She also noticed a heart shaped box on her desk as well. She pulled the box open to see chocolates.

Curiously she picked one up and ate it. She melted at the sweet tasted of the chocolate. She felt the sugar hit her blood stream and she loved it. When she saw the time she grabbed her bathroom supplies and left. While she was gone Jim slipped in and placed a long white box on her bed and left quietly.

Aelita returned to her room ready for the day only to see the box. She walked over to it and pulled the lid off inside the box was a simple pink dress. Aelita had seen it on her first trip to the mall and just fell in love with it. She noticed a note inside of the box she curiously picked it up and read.

_A royal treatment for my princess._

_I hope that you will be my valentine._

_I also pray that you will be my date tonight._

_EMC2 _

Aelita was flabbergasted and ran to find Yumi. If anyone could explain this surge of emotions she could.

Yumi arrived on campus. She was going to look for Aelita to see how she liked Jeremie's gift. However Ulrich found her first.

"Hey Yumi," he greeted coming up to her,

"Good morning Ulrich," Yumi greeted,

Ulrich turned red and handed a box to Yumi.

"For me?" she asked,

Ulrich nodded while praying that she would like it. His nerves tensed as she opened the wrapping and pulled the top off. He heard her gasp in surprise. The box held a gold necklace that had a rose pendant that looked to be lined with rubies.

"It's beautiful," She replied,

"I also wrote you something," Ulrich said pulling out a piece of paper.

_To tell you how I flip if not with a tulip._

_How I'm a victim of your charms._

_And long to hold you in my arms._

_With you I never feel gloomy._

_My little Yumi. _

Yumi's response didn't come in words. She just moved forward and pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist. They parted only because humans need air to live.

"So you will go with me tonight," he asked,

"Sure," She responded,

"Yumi," Aelita cried running up to her.

"Hey," She replied feeling much better.

"When I got up this morning," She said panting, "There where all these things in my room."

"Oh really," She said feigning surprise, "Like what?"

"Well I had a teddy bear in my arms," She said, "There where flowers and candy on my desk," She continued, "And when I came back from the shower there was a box that had the dress I liked in it." She explained, "And this note."

Yumi took it and faked reading it, "Aelita how much do you know about physics?"

"I know a thing or two why," She asked,

"Do you know what this is?" She asked as she pointed to where the signature was supposed to be.

"It's the theory of relativity," Aelita responded,

"Do you know who came up with it?" Yumi questioned again,

"Albert," Aelita began, "Einstein." She whispered the last part and darn near fainted.

"You ok," Ulrich asked as he caught her,

"I can't breathe," She said her heart pounding so fast she could barely hear anything over it. Yumi used the card to fan her.

"Good morning," Jeremie said walking up to them.

"I think we should leave these two alone," Yumi said,

"Yeah," Ulrich replied taking Yumi's hand,

When they where gone Jeremie sat down next to a flustered Aelita.

"Aelita," Jeremie began with more confidence than he actually felt.

"All those gifts," She said slowly, "Where they from you?" she asked,

'_Please say yes please say yes,' her mind pleaded,_

"They where," he said, "Did you like them?"

"No," She said,

Jeremie could swear he heard the sound of his heart hitting his stomach.

"I loved them," She said, "And I would be delighted to be your valentine," She said, "But if you want me to be your date," She said, "Well I'm not to sure, but bribes are accepted," She said flirtingly.

Jeremie looked at her shocked. He hoped he had read the situation correctly and leaned in. He moved in closer and closer until he could feel her breath on his face. He had never done this before so he had no clue how to do this. He said a small prayer as pressed his lips against hers softly.

She had an addicting taste to him. It was sweet and smooth she tasted as sweet as cherries, but smooth like vanilla, and did he love that combo. Feeling a bit bolder he placed a hand to her neck and began to deepen the kiss. He could hear Aelita gasp, but then moan softly and return the loving embrace. When it became an absolute must to breathe they separated slowly.

"Will…"Jeremie panted while trembling, "Will you be my date now?"

Smiling Aelita responded, "I was going to be your date anyway," She said, "I just wanted you to kiss me."

"Why you little," Jeremie said pulling Aelita into a hug.

Aelita laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. He had a fragrant that she just loved. It was fresh like a mountain air, and she positively loved it. He was also intoxicated by her jasmine scent. If for one day he could have his way he would stay there holding her.

"If I could have my way," He said, "I'd never let you go."

"Neither would I," Aelita responded nuzzling him.

While they embraced The principal and Jim happened by and saw them. When they did Jim made a move to separate them but was stopped by Mr. Delmas.

"They them alone Jim," He said,

"But sir," He said, "Public displays of affection are against the rules."

"I am well aware of that Jim," He said, "But look at them."

Jim did as he was instructed and looked at the young couple perched on the bench wrapped snuggly in each other's arms.

"I have seen one fleeting crush after another during my tenure here," He said, "But that," He said pointing to Jeremie and Aelita, "That is not a crush," He said, "That is love."

"I always knew there was more to their relationship than friendship," Jim said as the two of them walked off.

The principal's daughter however was not touched. She scoffed at them being enraged after seeing Ulrich and Yumi engaged in a passionate make out proclaiming their love for each other. At that point she decided to get back at them through their friends.

"Well well," She began, "If it isn't Mr., and Mrs. Einstein."

Jeremie not wanting his moment with Aelita to be ruined stood up with her. He grabbed her hand and walked off toward the cafeteria. Sissi couldn't believe it she had just been ignored which was something she wasn't used to. Growling she spun and marched off.

The rest of the day passed as if it was nothing. Jeremie was too focused on the pink haired love of his life to give a darn about anything. It was the same with Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. Although Ulrich and Yumi where focused on each other and Aelita was on Jeremie. When the final bell rang Aelita asked Yumi to help her get ready of the dance which Yumi gladly agreed.

"Aelita," Jeremie asked,

"Yes," She replied as she and Yumi made their way to her dorm.

"Wear the dress I got you," He said.

"Ok," She said kissing his cheek.

The girls spent the next few hours getting ready for the dance that evening. Yumi had brought what she was going to wear over during lunch and stored it in Aelita's room. To their surprise Aelita's dress fit like a glove.

"Aelita Jeremie is going to faint when he sees you." Yumi said teasingly,

"I doubt Ulrich will be able to stand when he sees you either." Aelita responded,

Yumi's dress was similar to Aelita's except it was black, had spaghetti straps, and had a slit in the skirt. The two girls where shaken from their thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," Aelita said opening it to reveal Jeremie and Ulrich.

"Wow," He said you look great tonight

"Thank you kind sir," Aelita said,

"Um here," Jeremie said as he gave Aelita another gift.

Before she could lodge a protest Jeremie covered her mouth and shushed her and bid her to open it. Aelita sighed in defeat and pulled the bow's knot loose and opened the wrapping. Down to the box Aelita opened it to reveal a golden locket.

"Oh Jeremie," She said, "It's beautiful."

"Open it," he said flushing,

Aelita felt a little click and opened the locket to see a very familiar picture.

"Do you recognize the photo," Jeremie asked as Yumi and Ulrich watched silently.

"How could I forget," She said, "This was taken my first night on Earth."

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's my favorite picture," He said,

"Mine too," Aelita replied.

Jeremie then reached into Aelita's hands and closed the locket before taking it. He opened the clasp and gestured it to her.

"May I," He asked,

Nodding Jeremie went around behind her and fastened it around her neck. Then he smiled at his princess.

"Your highness," He said offering her his arm, "May I escort you to the dance?"

"I'd be delighted kind sir," She replied taking his arm and the two walked out.

Yumi and Ulrich came out behind them snickering at their antics. Ulrich offered Yumi his arm which she took and the two followed after their friends.

----Meanwhile----

Odd was djing the dance. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita came into the gym which was amply decorated for the holiday. They found a vacant table and sat down.

"Aelita would you like a drink," Jeremie asked once she was seated,

"Yes thank you," She said,

Nodding Jeremie left for the consession table, and Ulrich followed him getting a drink for Yumi, but wanting to talk to Jeremie.

"You ok," He asked,

"A little nervous," He replied,

"Don't be," Ulrich said, "Just relax and have fun."

"Ok thanks Ulrich," Jeremie said about to head back to the table.

"Oh and one last thing," Ulrich said,

"What,"

"Make sure you ask her to dance."

"Ok," Jeremie said shakily,

The night rolled on. Jeremie bringing Aelita everything she wanted. When she had to excuse herself he stood up as she left.

"You're quite the gentlemen," Yumi said,

"Thank you," Jeremie replied,

"I'm back," Aelita said approaching the table a few minutes later.

As she got there a slow melody started to play.

"Aelita," he asked?

"Yes Jeremie," Aelita replied,

"May I have this dance?" he asked,

"Why yes you may," She said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor,

"He looks nervous," Yumi noted,

"Yeah," Ulrich replied, "Do you want to give him a hand?"

"Sure," She said as they went to the dance floor.

Ulrich and Yumi got right beside Aelita and a nervous Jeremie. Ulrich bumped him to get his attention. When he did Ulrich put his hands on Yumi's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled each other closer and started to dance.

Jeremie gulped but he placed his hands on Aelita's waist. He felt her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and did his best not to step on her feet.

"Jeremie thank you for today,' Aelita said softly while they danced,

"You are very welcome," He replied,

"You didn't have to buy me all those things," She said, "The dress, the locket, the candy, the roses, the teddy bear," She then stopped, "Ok I liked the bear."

Jeremie laughed then whispered, "I just wanted your first Valentine's day to be special,"

"Just being with you would have made it special," She said, "You know it's funny." She began, "You given me all these things but you stolen something as well."

"I have what?" He asked,

"My heart you prince of thieves you," She said,

"You stole mine first princess," He said smiling as he leaned in and kissed her.

While they where kissing Ulrich and Yumi just looked on with smiles. Then out of nowhere Ulrich claimed Yumi's mouth in a passionate embrace. When air became necessary they separated.

"I love you Ulrich," She said quietly,

"I love you too Yumi," He replied as Sissi shouted in disbelief, but went unnoticed by everyone except her two cronies.

Jeremie and Aelita's kiss was able to last just a bit longer than Ulrich and Yumi's, and despite being right next to the couple didn't notice their confessions or even that they where there.

"I love you my princess," Jeremie said just barely above a whisper.

"And I love you Einstein," She said as they embraced,

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He asked,

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She responded,

"Obviously," he said, "So Friday night dinner and a movie,"

"It's a date." Aelita said hugging him closer.

At that point in time Jeremie could die happy. Xana and his destroy the world plots where the farthest things from the young programmers mind. Right now his whole world was wrapped snuggly in his arms. They would worry about saving the world tomorrow, but they could do without their protection for one evening. After all the world owed them one.

Well what do you think?

Please leave a review, later.


End file.
